It's Impossible
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927; #30- Under The Rain, "It's just impossible." Gokudera x Tsuna -ONESHOT-


**#30- Under The Rain**

**I-I'm so very sorry for never updating ; and here for you is a long 5927 -gushy love story- to celebrate my fourth year of writing fanfiction!  
**

* * *

Gokudera waited patiently against a wall that was just outside of the Sawada property. He heard a loud screech from the brunette, following a violent slam of the door. Gokudera turned to see a seething Vongola wearing a cute pink hat; he assumed it was probably the doing of Iemitsu Sawada and Reborn. Both tried to get Tsuna in feminine clothing and piece by piece they've succeeded, Gokudera took some shame in purposely letting Tsuna get dressed in such an… adorable way.

"D-don't l-l-look at me like t-that!" Tsuna barked, turning his face away. Gokudera chuckled as he took his fingerless gloved hands and gently intertwined their fingers together.

"You look adorable, Tsuna." The silver haired teen mumbled softly as he kissed Tsuna's forehead softly.

"G-Gokudera!" Stuttered the brunette, pushing the silver haired teen towards the direction of the two's destination.

They took the shortest route to Namimori square, planning to view the tree in the shopping district. Many stores that time of the year had the most beautiful window decorations, along with the soft Holiday music echoing through the streets. Tsuna held the taller teens hand without shame, dragging him along from one store window to the next. Occasionally, they stopped into stores to look at a few items. They stopped inside one of the jewelry shops, Gokudera paused when he saw a small necklace that was identical to the necklace his mother would always wear whenever she visited him, or when she saw her in the alleyways of Italy, from the corner of his eye. The design was a simple open heart with a silver tail, but whenever he asked his mother about the necklace, she would always smile lovingly looking at it, then give him a warming hug that relieved him of all doubts and concerns.

His dazed thoughts were interrupted when Tsuna let go of his hand and told him he was going to look for some jewelry for his mother and Bianchi. Gokudera headed towards the familiar piece of jewelry, gazing at it as he traced his finger over it. He looked at it, turning it gently. He then looked over to Tsuna who was blushing heavily, probably from the comment of the seller. He took one last look at the necklace before going to accompany his boss.

"Gokudera?" He heard his name called as turned to see Hana Kurokawa behind the counter.

"Oh, it's you." He responded, sneeringly.

"Why you-" Before she continued, she noticed that the Italian's attention wasn't towards her, but was directed towards the young brunette who was looking at trinkets pulled out by another seller behind the counter.

"So the rumor of you two going out _is_ true…" She muttered loud enough for him to hear as he spun around and stuttered incomprehensible words.

"This is a very expensive and rare necklace; it's been sold for over half a century. There aren't many left, since they stopped productions permanently." This sparked a strong interest in Gokudera as he approached the counter and looked at the necklace once again.

"What type of stones are they?" He asked tracing the nostalgic heart. She smiled pointing to the clear stones that were placed in four separate areas of the heart, "Theses, these are Morganite. They're a symbol of love, peace, and forgiveness." She pointed to the two dark red stones that were place diagonal of each other, "These two are Rhondonite, one of the many symbols of love." She paused, looking at the teens expression as he pointed to the three identical stones, one placed at the top of the heart, one at the end where the heart closed, and the last on the tail.

"Diamonds?" He questioned, moving his face closer to the small pendant.

"Yes, They're a symbol of eternal love. It's also said they're an amplifier to the souls and intentions." She explained, taking it off of the velvet board.

"I can give you a discount if you're giving it to Sawada." The female said, reaching down for a small velvet box.

"Do you think he would like it?" Gokudera asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he sighed.

"Total would be about ¥15000."

"I want to get him something special, our anniversary is tonight." He mumbled lowly as he dug his wallet out of his pocket.

"I think that anything you would give him, he'd cherish forever." Kurokawa smiled knowingly, handing him the small velvet box topped with a small golden bow.

"Here." He said handing his money over, walking towards the door. Tsuna caught up to him as he fingered the velvet box in his own pocket. Kurokawa counted the money and her eyes widened in surprise. "Th-This is too much! ¥3000 too much!"

Before she could catch up to them, she spotted the two hand in hand, heading towards the large Christmas tree at the center of the Namimori Shopping district. The female just sighed heavily and went back into the Jewelry store, smiling happily for the couple.

"So.. did you find anything you like?" Tsuna asked, keeping up with the pacing Gokudera. The taller teen smiled, leading them to the large water fountain that was right in front of the Christmas tree.

"Kind of." He quickly answered, sitting Tsuna down on to the fountain ledge. He stood in front of him as Tsuna looked up to him questioningly. He kneeled down in front of him and cupped Tsuna's face as he pulled out the small black velvet box.

"Happy Anniversary…" He spoke gently, looking up into Tsuna's captivating amber eyes. When Tsuna saw the pendant he gasped, grasping the small box in his pocket.

"H-Hayato… It's amazing!" He smiled, hugging the silver haired teen lovingly.

"What type of stones are these?" He looked at the necklace closely.

"I believe they are… Rhodonite, Morganite, and there are a few Diamonds." He said his tone was slightly unsure, but he was definite about the diamonds.

"Th-Those are expensive stones!" Tsuna exclaimed. Gokudera took out the necklace and kissed Tsuna deeply as he latched the necklace on.

"But… you're priceless." He mumbled lovingly on the brunette's lips. Tsuna blushed deeply, taking out a small navy blue velvet box topped with a small red ribbon.

"Th-this is for you…." Tsuna placed the box into Gokudera's hands and pushed them towards him. Gokudera opened the box, finding the identical necklace but with different colored stones and the diamonds had the same placement as the one he had given Tsuna.

"This… is-" Gokudera wasn't able to finish, seeing Tsuna looking away sadly.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Tsuna started but was cut off by a chaste kiss.

"I love it." Gokudera spoke truthfully.

"Kunzite, Lodestones, and Diamonds." Tsuna muttered, looking to the forest green eyes.

Gokudera hugged him tightly, "It's wonderful. Thank you so much, Tsuna."

They stayed for the tree lighting, and then made their way home. They exchanged a few kisses now and again, but the whole time their fingers were intertwined. Both had their necklaces hanging freely, with most of the people who had passed the couple smiled.

Gokudera chuckled, "Why were you blushing so hard earlier when you were talking to the seller?" He said as they approached the Sawada household. Tsuna blushed deeply as he fingered the pendant.

"Well… the man said that the L-lodestone was to enhance sexual performance, but I told him that I wanted it for it's healing." He paused, his blush deepened as he continued. "E-Every time you talk about your mother, you always frown, or look in pain. And I don't want you to ever suffer any pain… H-Hayato." He kissed him passionately as he snaked his arms around Gokudera's neck, and the taller teen wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

Tsuna shivered, Gokudera easily noticed this as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Tsuna's exposed chest.

"Won't you get cold?" Tsuna asked, digging his face into the dark red material. Gokudera smiled, intertwining their fingers back together.

"I'll be fine."

-

They reached the gate of Tsuna's home; Gokudera stole a quick kiss from the shorter teen's lips, whose response was a longer heated contact between lips.

"Happy Anniversary." Gokudera muttered sweetly against Tsuna's lips, following a tender kiss against his forehead as he brushed his bangs away. "I love you, Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed deeply, stealing another quick kiss. "I love you, Hayato. Happy Anniversary."

Gokudera escorted him to the door, kissing his hand as he slowly removed his hand from Tsuna's. Tsuna smiled lovingly as he watched Gokudera until he disappeared out of sight. He took his key and unlocked the door.

As he closed the door behind him, his mother greeted him with a large hug. She noticed the beautiful necklace that was for show as Tsuna took off his winter jacket.

"Oh! Tsu-kun! That's a beautiful necklace! Did Gokudera-kun give that to you for your anniversary?" Tsuna blushed deeply, nodding rapidly as he ran to the living room. There he found his father lounging about on the couch, watching television. When Tsuna entered the room he spotted the pink hat still on his head as if it was never taken off.

"So you never took it off, huh?"

--

The next morning, Tsuna walked into class with his pendant safely tucked in his shirt. He had to remember that not everyone knew they were going out.

"G-Gokudera-san! Who was that girl you were with last night?!" One of the female students questioned desperately.

"Yeah! That young girl with the pink hat!" Gokudera snapped, yelling at the girls to leave him along. Tsuna took his seat behind him, telling him to calm down.

Kurokawa chuckled as she sat down, looking at the two. Kyoko noticed her friends queer behavior, she looked at her classmate.

"Hana, Do you know who Gokudera-san is going out with?" She questioned innocently but all she got in reply was cynical laughter.

* * *

**a/n: Is this 5927? ****-around this time tends to become busy for Fine Art Academy students- so I apologize for the PWP -plot without point-  
**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


End file.
